


We will now take the path of courage.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kings do not order people to do things. They merely delegate, for their own reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will now take the path of courage.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for August 14, 2007.

It is because the possibility of him breaking that King Mickey found himself choosing Riku, drawing him out of the Darkness and aiding him in his own personal journey to gain the power he needed to protect his friends. It was selfish, really – the kind of power Mickey needed in order to get the job down was the sort of power you only found in corrupted souls, the people who had turned from the Light and could never get it back, even if they wanted to. Furthermore, Mickey knew that Riku was strong, but not strong enough to defy him; if he ever lost it, it would be easy – ridiculously easy – to end him and move on, in search of someone else.

These were not the sort of reasons that one told to another, in order to get them to cooperate. Thankfully, becoming a king made one an excellent liar, both to others and to one’s self. Once one thing has been justified, the rest can only naturally follow.

If he were to be honest about it, he never expected Riku to make it. That the boy exceeded his expectations pleased him, and made him, for just one moment, wonder if he could put his faith back where it should have been: with the people whom he was supposed to serve just as much as he protected them.  



End file.
